Once Bitten Twice Shy
by Misspinkeupie
Summary: Prov. If something has gone wrong once, you are very careful not to let something similar happen again. HunHan/YAOI/BxB/school life-AU


Luhan tidak pernah percaya bahwa kehidupan remaja SMU akan menyenangkan.

Setidaknya, bisa dibilang dia berhenti percaya dalam beberapa bulan ini.

Tugas yang menumpuk dan meneror hampir setiap detik hidupnya adalah hal yang biasa, tetapi, mendapati pacarmu selingkuh adalah kejutan yang lain!

Selingkuh, serius. Si kapten basket sok populer dan tampan itu berani selingkuh saat menjadi pacarnya! Jelas selain ini menyakiti hatinya, hal itu juga menyakiti harga dirinya.

Salah apa coba Luhan? Jika menurutnya Luhan tidak menarik atau pria itu tidak suka, ya kenapa dia harus mengejar ngejarnya seperti kucing melihat ikan dulu. Kenapa tidak langsung saja pacaran dengan anak paduan suara yang cantik—centil— dan populer itu. Abaikan saja Luhan yang punya wajah standar dan lebih senang berkutat dengan buku dibandingkan Byun Baekhyun yang senang dengan make up dan menjadi cantik!

Lagipula ngapain cowok pakai make up? Seperti banci saja! Huh!.

Argumentasi dari seorang remaja yang ingin pakai make up tapi tidak punya banyak uang untuk membelinya.

Beberapa hari ini mood Luhan benar benar buruk, tetapi untungnya mood buruk dan kegundahan hati remaja dengan mata cokelat jernih itu membawa dampak baik terhadap prestasinya.

Semester baru yang dimulai, tahun ini Luhan yang manis ada dikelas dua dan dia mendapatkan peringkat pertama disekolah, ingat! Sekolah, bukan kelas! Selain itu dia juga menyamber piala bergilir dalam dua olimpiade sekaligus! Kimia dan Matematika! Ha! Lihatkan buah dari kegundahan hatinya, Park Chanyeol, kuping lebar dan suka sok tampan! Kepergianmu hanya akan menjadi cambuk agar aku bersemangat dalam menjalani setiap bagian dari hidupku! Kau tidak akan pernah membuat aku jatuh! Sedikitpun! Tidak peduli bahkan jika kau selingkuh dengan semua orang yang ada di sekolah pun!

.

.

Semester baru yang dimulai, juga membawa kabar baik lainnya seperti ada beberapa wajah baru yang segar disini.

Beberapa orang cowok dan tentu saja tampan !

Jika sebelumnya mereka hanya punya Chanyeol yang seorang kapten basket untuk dijadikan objek pemujaan—cuih— sekarang, para gadis dengan otak spons itu punya banyak pilihan. Hebatkan.

Beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain pindah kesini. Dari kota kebanyakan, Entah karena alasan apa, Luhan tidak tahu.

Mana dia tahu masalah begituan, dia juga tidak kepo dan Luhan sangat sibuk! Remaja produktif sepertinya tidak boleh menghabiskan masa masa emasnya untuk mengurusi hal semacam itu!

Menjadi stalker, menguntit, cekikikan tidak jelas, berkyaa kyaa riya, dan lain lainnya! Luhan tidak akan melakukannya!

Dia memang senang dengan cowok tampan, lagipula cowok gay mana yang tidak senang sih? Tapi dia juga bukan bagian dari orang orang sesat yang memuja mereka seperti berhala. Mengerikan. Sama sekali tidak!

Jadi pagi hari itu, Luhan berjalan dengan tampilannya seperti biasa, seragam sekolah dengan atribut lengkap, rambut pendek ikal yang disisir rapi, hasil dari barber shop yang baru buka beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat itu Luhan baru putus dari Chanyeol dan karena dia ingin buang sial —ini serius—, jadi cowok itu pergi untuk memotong rambut. Kemudian tas biru besar dipunggungnya. Terlihat cukup oke dan seperti siswa pintar tampilannya.

Wajahnya datar dan Luhan berjalan dengan sombong, sesekali melongos ketika lewat didepan orang yang tidak Luhan senangi. Baekhyun misalnya.

Ketika masuk kekelas barunya, Luhan ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

Untung saja dia tidak sekelas dengan bedebah sialan sok tampan Chanyeol dan pelakor lebay Baekhyun. Serius Baekhyun itu orang paling lebay yang pernah Luhan temui secara langsung. Saat kelas satu mereka adalah teman sekelas, ketika pelajaran olahraga berlangsung cowok yang katanya punya mata anak anjing itu kepalanya tidak sengaja terkena bola pingpong dan langsung pingsan ditempat. Lebay banget kan?! Luhan yang jari kelingking jempolnya terkantuk kaki meja saja masih tegar kok!

Dan saat itu kelas sudah mulai ramai, kursi depan sudah penuh, jadi dengan berat hati Luhan duduk dikursi tengah.

Gak apa apalah dia disini, lumayan kan jika ngantuk, tidurnya gak ketahuan, pikir cowok itu. Haha hehe tidak jelas.

Karena itu adalah hari pertama semester baru dan kelas dua. Guru meminta semua siswa memperkenalkan dirinya.

Dari sekian banyak wajah lama dan baru yang muncul. Satu orang benar benar terlihat seperti giok putih diantara ribuan kerikil.

Nama cowok itu Oh Sehun. Dia ini dari korea, entah apa yang membuatnya tinggal di china yang terkenal dengan bambu tapi Luhan yang dari lahir tinggal disini tidak pernah melihat bambu secara nyata, Luhan tidak tahu. Lagipula cowok ini dilihat dari mukanya sepertinya dia juga enggan cerita tentang kepindahannya ke china.

Dan dia, bagaimana mengatakannya ya, melihat mahluk yang tingginya kira kira 6,7 kaki itu benar benar membuat hati kaca Luhan pecah berkeping keping. Bisa bisanya Tuhan menciptakan manusia setinggi itu, dan malah menciptakan manusia sependek ini. Apakah itu adil?! (disini Luhan merujuk ke kondisi kenapa mereka tingginya gak dibagi rata aja gitu biar adil wkwk)

Pecah disini karena kesenjangan tinggi mereka yang seperti kutu dan everest ya! bukan karena cowok ini dulunya adalah kekasih Luhan atau sejenisnya, lagipula mana mungkin Luhan membiarkan pria seperti Sehun lolos jika dia kekasihnya. Serius dari segi mana pun, dia ini gak ada minusnya.

Wajah? Tampan sekali! Jika harus dinilai dengan angka, cowok ini ada di angka 11 diantara 1 sampai 10. Memuaskan!

Tinggi? 6,7 kaki! Lebih tinggi dari pohon mangga yang ada ditaman sekolah!

Gayanya juga keren, menyadari hal itu membuat hati Luhan berdenyut lagi, sekarang dia menyadari betapa buta dirinya, chanyeol masih kalah jauh dibanding cowok ini! Jerit batin Luhan.

Setelah perkenalan itu, cowok tersebut pergi dan duduk dikursi paling pojok, semua mata gadis dan cowok yang belok mengikuti gerak geriknya, minus Luhan, dia gengsi kalau melakukan hal serupa, meskipun kepo dan masih ingin berlama lama memandang wajahnya, tapi hati nurani Luhan melarang, tidak etis katanya, menyalahi prinsip hidupnya.

Pelajaran membosankan pun dimulai.

Setelah dua jam yang rasanya seperti selamanya.

Lonceng istirahatpun berbunyi.

Luhan yang seperti ikan mas yang berhasil melewati gerbang naga. menggali didalam tasnya dengan penuh suka cita dan mengeluarkan tiga kotak bekal yang ada disana.

Oh, jadi ini tujuan dia beli tas besar besar.

Dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar, Luhan membuka kotaknya satu persatu.

Kotak pertama berisi tiga tumpuk telur mata sapi, dan sosis dengan saos tomat pedas.

Kotak kedua berisi pancake pisang empat tumpuk berjejalan dengan sirup stroberi lezat diatasnya.

Kotak ketiga berisi nasi goreng. Ada bawang, sayur, telur orak arik, sosis, ayam, dan daging sapi disana.

Gadis yang satu ini kalau berhubungan dengan makanan pasti sangat detail.

Dengan semangat api dimatanya, Luhan mengeluarkan sendok dari sakunya dan dengan serius mulai menikmati pancake pisangnya.

Gak sia sia mamanya buka kedai makanan rumahan.

Selain hemat uang jajan, Luhan yang tidak gampang kenyang juga merasa puas.

Berpuas puas memakan bekalnya, sebuah malapetaka datang.

Dia adalah siswa dari korea juga, namanya Kim Jongin, tapi beken dengan panggilan Kai.

Tersenyum usil dan dengan gesit mengambil telur mata sapi milik Luhan dan sosisnya.

Kecolongan lagi!

"Kai! Kembalikan telurku! " jerit Luhan, cowok dengan kulit gelap itu tertawa, dengan wajah penuh kemenangan seperti seorang kaisar yang baru menaklukan naga terkuat, dia meledek kearah Luhan

"Ambil saja di selangkanganku, ada dua! " kurang ajar, hidung Luhan mengeluarkan asap api yang panas.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kata kata itu selain membuat mood makan Luhan berantakan, juga sekaligus membakar kejengkelan Luhan sampai keubun ubun kepalanya. Seperti api kecil yang disiram pertalite. Dengan ganas Luhan menutup kotak bekalnya dan menatap Kai begis.

Selanjutnya, cowok itu tidak membiarkan Kai lepas dengan mudah, setelah dia puas dua kali menendang 'telur' apa yang dimaksud oleh si bajingan Kai.

.

.

Dicafetaria, Luhan dan Kai berjalan dengan saling merangkul seperti sepasang merpati putih yang dimabuk cinta.

Padahal sama sekali tidak, meskipun Kai adalah bajingan dengan mulut yang besar dan menjengkelkan, tapi cowok ini adalah orang yang juga selalu ada untuk Luhan. Membantu Luhan untuk mengatasi masalah yang tidak bisa diatasinya sendiri, dan menjadi pendengar yang baik disaat Luhan lagi dalam mood yang buruk!

Pokoknya Kai ini temannya yang paling disayang! Meskipun kadang kurang ajar!

Setelah menerima tendangan tragis dari Luhan, cowok itu dengan berbaik hati, menawari untuk mentraktir Kai soda. Tentu saja Kai senang bukan main.

Luhan, orang yang mencintai uang daripada hidupnya sendiri. Nasib baik kan jika dia mau mentraktir Kai? Meski harga soda hanyalah 2 yuan.

Betapa murahnya harga dari maafnya Kai. Hanya seharga 2 yuan.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai, seolah olah koridor itu punya nenek mereka bedua. Ketika melewati kumpulan antek antek Baekhyun. Luhan dengan dagu yang terangkat sombong melengos keras, sedangkan Kai dengan tebalnya muka, mengeluarkan suara orang mengeluarkan dahak dan ingin meludah.

Sengaja melakukan itu untuk memprovakasi keadaan.

Betapa kurang ajarnya dua sejoli ini.

Mereka melalui koridor dengan senda gurau dan tawa. Menghina Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan ejekan yang tidak tidak. Sudah begitu sengaja di keras keraskan biar jadi tranding topik dan viral.

"Oi rusa banci, kau masih dendam dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ya? " tanya Kai, cowok itu mengangkat alis sok keren dan meletakan tangannya dibahu kecil Luhan.

Cowok itu tersenyum mengejek, Luhan mengusir tangan Kai dari bahunya "dendam tidak sih, hanya jengkel saja! Tidak suka jika mereka bahagia! "

"Jadi, kau masih ada rasa ya sama Chanyeol?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal hal yang membuat tubuhku merinding. Kai, aku bahkan tidak tahu motif apa yang dulunya ku perhitungkan untuk menjadikan dia pacarku! "

"Ya kukira kan kau masih punya rasa padanya, aku tidak suka"

"Heh hitam, kau suka padaku ya? "

"Walaupun kau pintar, tapi kau bukan tipeku. Wajahmu standar saja, kau juga kejam, selain otak dan matamu, kau biasa biasa saja! "

"Heh beraninya bicara begitu! Dengan wajah seperti ini aku dulunya memikat Chanyeol brengsek itu tahu! Aku ini sangat mempesona lagipula aku tidak mau turun kasta jika jadi pacarmu! "

"Hih, siapa juga yang mau pacaran denganmu"

"Jika aku mau aku bisa memacari Ling Xiao, bahkan Oh Sehun"

"Cita citamu gawat juga ya ternyata"

"Enak saja! Tentu saja mereka akan terpikat dengan pesonaku! Ling Xiao mungkin sudah berkencan dengan You Xiaomo—"

"Hah?! Maksudmu? Kita baru saja masuk hari ini kok sudah tahu mereka kencan sih?! "

"Tentu saja aku tahu! You Xiaomo itu tetanggaku, sebelum Ling Xiao ada disekolah ini, aku sering melihatnya kerumah You Xiaomo saat sedang sepi sepi"

"Mau apa mereka berdua dirumah yang sepi sepi? "

"Jangan sok polos, jijik tahu. Kau nanya aku mereka mau apa?! Kau kan masternya soal gitu gituan! Pasti tahu mereka sedang apa! Sepi sepi begitu pasti sedang mesra mesraan lah! "

"Serius? Memangnya Momo tipe orang yang seperti itu? Dia terlihat polos"

"Ya tapi kan memang seperti itu kenyataannya, pacarnya kan tampan, sayangkan punya pacar tampan tapi tidak dimanfaatkan dengan benar"

"Sebenarnya jika Ling Xiao gay sekalipun, dia bisa dapat yang lebih tampan dari Momo. Momo itu biasa saja! Hanya matanya yang besar! Aku heran kenapa kalian wahai orang orang bermata besar pacarnya oke terus"

"Kami orang orang bermata besar adalah pekerja keras. Jangankan pacar yang tampan, menggiling besi menjadi jarumpun bukanlah hal yang mustahil" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang pongah.

Kai meliriknya dengan bosan.

"Inilah kenapa anak anak dilarang memakan cemilan tidak jelas. Msgnya bisa merusak sel otak"

Luhan mendelik. Enak saja si hitam itu bilang otaknya sudah terkontaminasi msg! Luhan ini pemenang olimpiade kimia dan matematika! Kecerdasannya bukan cuma isapan jempol biasa! Sedangkan nematoda sejenis Jongin yang langsung pingsan melihat soal sederhana integral berani menghina otak ningratnya. Kurang ajar.

Luhan mendengus dan berjalan lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Kai dibelakang yang mengejarnya.

.

.

Luhan mengemasi barang barangnya. Siswa biasa mungkin sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu. Tapi karena Luhan salah satu siswa pintar disekolah ini. Sekolah menyediakan jam tambahan untuk orang orang pintar. Biasanya jam tambahan itu berisi tentang diskusi panjang tentang soal soal sulit dan beradu pendapat.

Cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya tetapi juga melelahkan karena dilakukan disore hari.

Dengan tas biru tersampir dibahunya, Luhan berjalan pulang melewati koridor. Setelah ini dia harus menunggu bus lagi. Masih ada 10 menit waktu yang tersisa. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk sampai ke halte yang tepat ada didepan sekolah seandainya saja Byun Baekhyun dan antek anteknya tidak datang dan menghadangnya.

Sialan! Baekhyun itu, senang sekali main labrak keroyokan disaat sepi sepi begini.

Lihat wajah tersenyumnya. Persis mertua jahat yang senang menindas menantunya!

Meski Luhan tidak takut dengan Baekhyun tapi tetap saja dia kalah jumlah. Bunggg, Baekhyun ini membawa pasukan anak paduan suaranya sedangkan Luhan hanya sendirian. Kai sudah pulang jauh sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Panik seperti semut diatas wajan panas, munafik jika Luhan tidak takut. Dia tidak takut dengan Baekhyun tapi kalau dikeroyok itu cerita yang berbeda.

Mempertahankan sikap tenang dan sombongnya Luhan mengangkat dagunya tinggi tinggi.

"Rusa banci" kurang ajar, selain Kai tidak ada yang boleh memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan ini! Luhan panas.

Matanya memicing "Oh, apakah anjing ini memanggilku? " mata Baekhyun yang sipit melotot sampai hampir melompat.

Luhan tertawa kecil cekikikan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan gemulai, mengejek.

"Maksudku anak anjing. Ah, mulutku ini kadang memang suka jujur sekali" bagus sekali Luhan.

"Kau rusa banci, kau kira aku tidak tahu kau mencoba menjelek jelekan aku disekolah?" bentak Baekhyun.

Luhan mengibas tangannya remeh. "Aku kan sengaja biar semua orang tahu. Lagipula masalah untukmu? Bukannya kau suka ya jadi pusat perhatian? Sekarang lihat kau viral berkat aku. Ayo bilang terimakasih pada paman ini" ejek Luhan.

Baekhyun dan antek anteknya menatap Luhan dengan penuh amarah. Sudah lama dia marah pada Luhan karena terus menerus dipermalukan. Luhan sendirib sedikit merinding tapi dia tidak akan mundur.

Baekhyun itu mendekat dan mencoba mendorong Luhan dari tangga.

Luhan tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, memang ini sinetron apa, dia hanya diam saja dan berteriak sambil menggelinding ditangga? Tentu saja tidak! Dia tidak akan meneteskan airmata sampai melihat peti matinya!

hampir saja ingin mendorong Baekhyun, tetapi melihat bahwa dibawah sana ada sekelompok anak anak ekskul voli, Luhan membanting rencana awal.

Dengan lebay jatuh didorong dari tangga dan kepalanya terkantuk lantai dengan kejam.

Yatuhan semoga saja IQnya tidak merosot gara gara ini.

Mendengar bunyi gedebuk ribut ribut disana, para siswa yang mengikuti ekskul Voli mendatangi mereka dengan cepat.

Hm, tidak sia sia dia ikut mamanya nonton sinetron alay, kadang yang begini bisa sangat bermanfaat untuk dipraktekan.

Maaf ya Byun Baekhyun, bukan maksud Luhan bermain hitam seperti ini, tapi kau lebih dulu mencoba melawanku bersama antek antekmu. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Melihat itu Baekhyun menjadi pucat dan putih. Dia segera pergi dari sana diikuti oleh orang orangnya.

Anak anak Voli membantunya bangun. Kepalanya sedikit lebam dan dagunya berdarah.

Harga yang harus dibayar untuk cari perhatian, ternyata sangat mahal.

"Xiao Lulu, apakah kau baik baik saja?! " tanya teman sekelasnya, Jiang Chen dengan cemas.

Luhan menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku baik baik saja" ucapnya sok tegar. Padahal nyeri pisan euy:( ingin menangis tapi harga diri sebagai pria manly melarang.

"Byun baekhyun itu! Dia sudah merebut pacarmu dan sekarang mencoba membunuhmu! Mengapa ada seseorang yang tidak tahu malu seperti dia? " kali ini adalah Tian Tian, gadis manager ekskul ini.

Luhan bangun dari posisi duduknya dibantu oleh gadis itu.

"Aku baik baik saja teman teman. Masalah ku hari ini dengan Baekhyun. Lupakan saja" sampai mati tidak akan aku lupakan!

"Ah Luhan, kau tidak seharusnya terlalu baik dengan orang itu, dia nanti akan melunjak. Jika aku adalah kau, aku akan mencekiknya sampai mati" ya, ya aku juga akan melakukannya jika saja seandainya membunuh itu bukanlah tindakan kriminal.

"ah Luhan yang malang! Apakah kau perlu kerumah sakit? " memang dia Baekhyun apa, kena bola pingpong saja hampir mati?

"Tidak perlu tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Ah, Oh Sehun! Bukankah kau ingin pulang duluan tadi? Sekalian saja antarkan Luhan. Kalian teman sekelas"

Loh...?

Melemparkan pandangannya kearah cowok yang sedang berjalan cuek itu.

Akhirnya dia menoleh, memandang Luhan yang sedang nestapa.

"Rumahnya dimana? " tanya Sehun mendadak. Seperti Guntur dimusim semi yang ceria. Menyambar Luhan sampai ketulang ekor.

"Rumahnya lumayan dekat, apa kau tahu tempat makan Nyonya Lu? "

"Hm"

"Nah itu rumah Luhan, tolong antarkan teman ini ya Oh Sehun" mulut Jiang Chen ini kadang keterlaluan. Dari sekian banyak manusia kenapa harus Sehun sih. Kan Luhan jadi malu.

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun, Cowok itu langsung berbalik.

Ini Luhan jadi diantar tidak sih? Kan lumayan gratis dan cepat.

"Hei, Lulu, kenapa masih ada disini. Ayo cepat! Ikuti dia"

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Author's note : Bahasa tidak baku dan disengaja. Mohon maaf jika sulit dimengerti. ff ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan author belaka dan untuk kesenangan readers yg membacanya. Smpai jumpa!


End file.
